A Leap Through Time
by WhiteWishxDarkSoul
Summary: Sylvia is a girl trying to gain and improve her sense of self worth in place where some of the people you meet will try to pull you down. then something uneventful happened, will this help her to have a fresh start or will this make thing worse?


**A/N: hi ya every one! Ok this story had been bouncing around my head since i was in high school and after many years i thought why not put it here? So here it is... well please do tell me how it is. Comments are very mush welcome.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own any thing except Sylvia...**

chapter one: A small ray of hope for a dreary beginning.

The hallway can be pretty eerie when its void of people, it seemed to be stretching for miles, never ending. Every stretch of the wall is the same, walking down the hallway gives you the feeling of being stuck on the same place no matter how much you walk. The silence is the most suffocating thing present in the hallway, it marks isolation, making you wonder if you really exist.

" Hey Syl!" the voice of a blond girl has brought her out of her nasty little thought. She found herself walking alone, she looked around for he companion. The hallway was packed with students as it is always during the afternoon, she found her blond companion staring at a bulletin board a few ways off behind her. She made her way back with difficulty due to a lot of people walking around the hallway bet even though its packed she cant help reverting back to her earlier thoughts.

When she finally arrived beside her companion, she turned to her, blue eyes wide with excitement the soft blond curls of her hair bouncing as she bobbed up and down.

"What is Wen?" she asked as she twirled a lock of her red hair absentmindedly.

"Look!" her blond friend pointed excitedly, her emerald green eyes scanned the bulletin board. There was a lot of thing on it so she doesn't know what to look at.

" What am i exactly looking for?" she asked scanning the bulletin board again. Her companion rolled her blue eyes and jabbed her finger at a notice pinned at the lower corner of the board.

"Why don't you join?" her companion asked hopefully. Once again green orbs read the notice on the board, its an advertisement for an open audition for a musical production.

"I don't know Wen..." she said doubtfully, she adjusted the strap of her sports bag that starts slipping her shoulders as her companion shook her by the shoulder.

"Come on, its rare the they have an open audition and besides you absolutely adore these kind of things!" she pouted at the red head.

"I do but-" the red head replied, her shoulders slumped down, she looked down causing her hair to create a fiery curtain that hid her face. "I don't think i could do it Wendy." Wendy stared at her friend, she was about to say something but she was interrupted by a mocking laugh behind them. They turned around and saw three blond girls, they looked like barbie but the arrogant smirk and the degrading gaze marred with make-up gave them the feel of Chucky from child's play. But it seemed to be evident only to them and a few people because these girls are part of the popular crowd here.

"well, isn't that nice she knows her place." the one in the middle said sweetly, dangerously sweet for their liking.

"what do you want, Brittney?" Wendy asked curtly while frowning.

"Oh nothing, I just over heard what you're talking about." she said waving it aside "And I couldn't agree with her more. A nerd's place is in the lab not the stage" she said turning to the red head with a wicked mocking smile.

Wendy was infuriated while the red head just looked down at her feet. "Besides I'm sure they wouldn't cast losers like you." she said and they turned around, their straight blond hair whipped behind them making it hit the red head and the blond at the face.

Wendy was fuming, she turned to her companion giving her a stern look.

"Sylvia, why didnt you say anything?" she asked full of concern.

"I dont want any trouble." Sylvia said tucking her hair behind her ear. Wendy looked at her roomate and friend and shook her head.

"But if you dont do something, they'll keep on doing this to you. Brittney wont push you around if you dont let them to and I know you can show thew that." Wendy said putting both of her hand on Sylvia's shoulders squeezing them encouragingly. Sylvia had to look away, she couldnt bring herself to look at Wendy's baby blue eyes which very hopeful and radiates complete confidence in Sylvia.

Sylvia gave a small smile to Wendy, she gently removed her hand"Wendy I'll go ahead. I still have arnis training, dont wait up for me." she hurried off before Wendy could say anything else. When she was out of sight she leaned on the wall and heaved a long sigh.

If she put it in pespective, Wendy is right. But she doubt if she can, though Wendy insist that she can be likable and witty as well as stunning when she wants to be. Another sigh escaped her full lips, she continued on her way but instead going to the gym she decided to go to the library.

**A/N: so how did you find it? Hehehehe... i know why am publish yet another story but my other story is not yet finished... im really sorry it one of the plot bunnies that'll bite my head off if i dont let it out. For those lovely people reading Normal is overrated and Normal is overrated drables i'll try my best to update them soon.. if you know any adroid app that will allow me to publish my stories through phone please tell me because my computer is waging war against me. Thank you guys hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
